


Mama Soren and Baby Priam

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: Inspired by various great mpreg Ike x Soren fanfics on ao3 :)
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mama Soren and Baby Priam




End file.
